


What A Fun Party

by lapofthegodss



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Smut, freddie and roger are besties, kinky stuff starts happening later tbh, this story is mostly brian/roger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapofthegodss/pseuds/lapofthegodss
Summary: It's 1969 and Roger goes to a party with Freddie, and then his life is changed.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Freddie And Roger Mess Around

**Author's Note:**

> Roger and Freddie quarrel and then the fun begins in the next chapter ;)  
> Also, Brian and Roger look like the way they do in the little Smile photoshoot they did in 1969 with Tim Staffell. https://i.pinimg.com/originals/44/b8/a4/44b8a46174e8a977dd41da9ae18d1798.jpg (like this!)  
> Freddie looks like this. https://em.wattpad.com/c8e72c0829b06576cc44a3b7df06fae097c0eaac/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5f54357377704b715164446333773d3d2d3732353433353137382e313539393838376138663537396231333731373437333234343234382e6a7067  
> and john looks like this. https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c8/b4/f5/c8b4f5cba488e9c26111ff110d1fd1bf.jpg

It was a late Saturday night, and the ideal way to spend this late Saturday night for Freddie and Roger was to go out to a party together. It was the best way to make new friends, get new fuck buddies, and make good memories. It was the perfect way to have a good time, at least in the boy's opinions.

“Does this shirt look good, Fred?” Roger said while putting on his baby blue turtleneck sweater. Freddie took a second to respond as he finished fixing up his hair. He finally looked at his younger friend and grinned. “Oh dear, it looks absolutely marvelous on you. You should wear it more often!” Roger couldn’t contain a grin at the compliment. He always knew how to make Roger feel confident, even in the worst of times. 

“Well Fred, are you ready now? We have to leave in like, one minute!” Roger exaggerated when they should leave, just to try to make Freddie hurry. He always took forever to get ready, even for the simplest things like going to the store. It always drove Roger mad. “Already? You must be joking!” Freddie looked at his watch on his wrist and realized that Roger was fucking with him just to make him hurry up. “You sod! You lied to me. We have about five!” Roger rolled his eyes.

'Well whatever, you’re taking _forever_.” Roger made sure to emphasize forever. He sighed in frustration. “Just hurry it up, for the love of Christ.” Freddie threw a pillow from his bed at Roger's face causing Roger to retaliate by throwing it back, just slightly messing up his hair. Freddie gasped so loud that it could have echoed. “My hair!” Freddie immediately went on to try to fix it. “Oh my god, let’s just go Fred, for fuck's sake..” 

Roger quickly strolled over to his fussy friend and grabbed his wrist and practically started sprinting out of the room and house with him, Freddie shouted a protest, but it was too late to go back into his room to do anything.


	2. Brian and John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian meets Roger and Freddie meets John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is long. The next chapter is when spicy stuff begins. teehee

Freddie and Roger finally arrived at the party. They got a warm welcome from their friends and random strangers. This party was big and loud. It was probably the biggest party they’ve ever been too, and they loved it. It was just so free. The music was great and a large majority of the people just seemed so carefree and nice. There was sex all around as well, which they didn't have a problem with but they were surprised at the fact they were greeted by the sight of a girl having her brains fucked out as soon as they entered the door. 

30 minutes had passed and Roger was dancing, drinking and singing along to the music. Freddie was off trying to find himself someone new to fuck or talk to. Roger was kinda alone now in this party, having lost Freddie in the mess of people in the house and the smoke coming off of cigarettes.

Suddenly, Roger heard someone being welcomed into the house. He looked over and he immediately felt drawn to the new guest. He was lanky and tall and he had somewhat short and curly dark brown hair, and the longest, skinniest legs Roger had ever seen on a man. He was wearing a paisley ascot scarf, a white button-up long-sleeved shirt, black bell-bottoms, and a black blazer. Roger thought he was the sexiest man alive and he was not leaving this damn house until he got to talk to him or fuck him. Either one worked for him. 

After around 6 minutes of Brian being here, Roger thought it was finally a good time to go to him after keeping a close eye on him to make sure he knew where he was. He wasn’t even talking to anyone anyways so Roger thought it was the perfect time to strike. He started making his way through the crowd.

“Hey there.” Brian flinched. He didn't even notice Roger came over to him, he was too caught up in his thoughts.

If Brian was going to be honest, for a few seconds he thought Roger was a woman at first. With his long eyelashes, little body, and his somewhat soft high pitched voice, it was nearly impossible to think he was a boy at first for a lot of people. 

“Hello.” Brian took a sip of his drink. Roger just wanted to kiss him right there. “What’s your name?” “Brian May.” Brian held out his free hand to give him a handshake, it kind of threw Roger off guard. He has never gotten a handshake at a party. He chuckled lightly and shook his hand. “What’s your name?” Roger grinned cheekily. “Roger Taylor.” Brian smiled somewhat shyly. Roger felt butterflies in his stomach from just that, he thought Brian was the cutest thing he’d ever laid his eyes on.

“You want to go upstairs into one of the rooms by ourselves to get away from this mess for a while just to hang out?” Brian raised a brow. “How do I know you’re not going to kill me or something. I just met you, you must be crazy.” Roger felt and looked hurt by that. “How the fuck am I going to kill you? I can hardly reach your neck! If you didn't want to go up there with me, you could’ve just said no. God damn.” Roger huffed angrily. Brian stood there for few seconds after Roger's angry outburst. He looked down at the blonde and couldn't help but kinda think he was cute when he looked mad. It was now obvious that Roger wasn’t a killer after he saw Roger's genuinely hurt expression on his face when he called him crazy, so he felt safe to go upstairs with him now alone. Brian felt bad for saying what he said earlier now.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I guess that was rude of me to say, but you never know about parties. I would like to go upstairs away from this scene for a moment..” Roger sighed a little, should he go upstairs after what he said to him? He thought for a second. “Please?” Brian put a hand on his shoulder. Roger slowly put a smile on his face. He said please, he had to go upstairs with him and it immediately somehow made Roger want to forgive him. “Okay. Let's go upstairs.”

Meanwhile, Freddie was not having the best luck finding a fuck buddy or new friend. It was just so crowded he couldn't find someone who didn't look taken or busy talking to someone. 

Suddenly, he found someone. 

He was a pretty little thing, Freddie thought. He had medium length wavy auburn hair, a pouty look on his face, and he was completely alone. He wasn't drinking, talking, or even attempting to make contact with anyone. He was just sitting there in a little chair minding his own business, almost like he didn't want to bother anyone. Freddie couldn't help but feel a little bad, he felt like that boy was dragged here and was forgotten about. Of course, he might be wrong. 

He made his way over to him and stopped right in front of him. “Hello, darling.” Freddie said in a sing-songy voice and John looked up at him. “Uhm, hello.” Freddie felt like he got shot by cupid’s arrow straight in the chest a million times. He was adorable and he had the cutest voice. Oh god, he just wanted to put him on his lap and cuddle him forever. He was the perfect image of innocence and beauty. “Are you alright, darling?” Freddie said, kneeling down to get eye level with him. “Oh, uh, yeah. I’m just sitting here. I’m waiting for my friend to get done here.” John pointed at his friend, a ginger boy with glasses dancing with girls in miniskirts and minidresses. Freddie frowned at the fact he just left this poor boy all alone. 

“Well, that’s rude of him for just leaving you here. What’s your name, darling.” John hesitated for a second. “You tell me yours first.” Freddie smiled reassuringly at the boy. “Freddie, now go on and tell me yours.” John nodded. “My name is John Deacon.” Freddie placed a hand on John’s hand and John couldn’t help but blush. This extremely attractive, charming man was resting his hand on his own. _“God, he’s so flirtatious and I don't even think he knows, but maybe I’m wrong..”_ John thought to himself for a second. “C'mon. Tell me about yourself, John.” John hesitated for a second but slowly began to open up to this sweet stranger.

Meanwhile, Roger and Brian are talking upstairs in the only room no one fucked in yet. It was a blessing. They talked about everything. Music, interests, everything. Yet they still haven't come out to each other yet and the sexual and romantic tension was definitely building in both of them, even if Brian and Roger didn't know they had feelings for each other. Then finally, Roger couldn't take it anymore, he had to know. “Are you queer, Brian?" Roger said sternly. Brian gasped and looked around as if someone could hear them.

“R-Repeat that?..”


	3. Brian and Rogers First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title sums it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't a disappointment, it's my first time writing a smut chapter to anything so I hope you enjoy it! also, I suppose there's light breathplay in this? just barely though.

“Are you queer, Brian?” Roger made sure to say it in a calmer tone this time.  Brian and Roger sat in awkward silence for a moment looking away from each other.  Roger was sure he fucked up, then he heard a sigh.

“Yes, I’m homosexual. Please, don’t tell anyone.” Roger could have jumped for joy.  “Oh, thank _god!_ ” Brian flinched at the fact Roger pretty much yelled that.  “Thank god for what?” Roger was grinning ear to ear.  “You’re gay!" He made sure to not yell that, even though he wanted to.  Brian tilted his head slightly in confusion.  "What's so good about that?" The older man asked, really not knowing why Roger would be excited about this.  "I'm gay too!" Brian let out a little 'oh' noise at the confession.  “Well, it looks like we have another thing in common besides our music taste.” Brian smiled at him softly. 

“Mhm, but I want to ask you something..” Rogers grin slowly went down, Brian gulped and his heart began to race.  He had a feeling he knew what the question was.  “Uhm, yes?” Brian’s voice cracked, he couldn’t help it.  He was nervous. “How about we go to your place, and I show you a good time?  Hm?” Brian was right. He knew what he was going to say, and he was not opposed to it, Roger was the hottest man he’d ever seen in his life.  Roger put his hand on Brian's knee, slowly sliding it up to Brian’s thigh.  Brian let out a shaky breath.

“I’d love that.” Roger grinned at him.  “Great, let’s go. I have to go tell my roommate where I’m going first, though.” Brian nodded, trying to hide his excitement since he didn't want to look desperate.  He hasn’t gotten a good fuck in months.  He needed this.

Roger and Brian took a few minutes but they finally found Freddie with John on his lap on the back porch.  “Fred, who’s this?” John gulped, he honestly thought that they were about to get in trouble.  They both thought no one would come outside and see them doing this.  “This is my friend John. There were no other chairs so I offered him to sit on my lap, isn’t that right John?” John just nodded, looking away from Brian and Roger.  Roger shrugged. “Well, my friend Brian and I are going to his place.  I’ll probably be back at..” He paused and looked at Brian, hoping he’d know the answer.  “He'll be back in about two or three hours.” Brian replied.  Roger grinned and bit his lip.  Freddie rolled his eyes. “Okay, well you two have fun fucking.” Freddie threw his head back and laughed lightly.  Roger gasped and punched his shoulder gently, not wanting to really hurt him.  “Let’s go, Bri.” Roger took his hand and quickly escorted him away from John and Freddie.  Brian just awkwardly waved goodbye at them both, earning a chuckle from Freddie.

As soon as Brian and Roger got to Brian’s little apartment, Roger was on him like a dog on a bone, kissing him passionately and roughly.  He loved hearing Brian’s low, muffled groan.  Brian pulled away soon though.  “What’s wrong?” Roger said while panting.  “Let’s take this to my room.” Brian grabbed Roger by his wrist and took him to his bedroom and pounced on him, kissing him passionately.  Brian pulled away fast yet again, which made Roger whine.  “Quit doing that!” Roger groaned in frustration.

“Sorry, Rog. I forgot to tell you to take your clothes off.” Brian stood up and began taking his own clothes off.  “Why can't you take them off for me!” He whined then put on a mischevious grin.  He wanted to see how Brian would react.  “If you don’t take them off I’ll rip them off.” Roger sighed, he wouldn’t mind that but he really liked this shirt.  So, he took them off. Brian walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the tiny bottle of lube that was on it.  “You don’t have any diseases, right?” Brian shook his head no. “Thank god.” Brian walked over to the now naked Roger and looked him up and down.  Roger squirmed and blushed lightly at the stare he was getting.  “Stop making me wait.” Brian shook his head.  “If you keep complaining, I’m not doing anything.  Now, be patient.” Roger huffed and crossed his arms.  Brian got on the bed and put the lube down on it.  He quickly grabbed his arms and put them against his sides forcefully, Roger felt his cock twitch at the rough behavior. 

A moment passed and Roger and Brian were having a passionate makeout session and Brian began covering Roger's neck in hickeys.  “Fuck, Bri.” Roger mustered out between heavy breaths, he was so hard it was unbearable.  “Fuck me, now!” Brian pulled away from his neck and instead of kisses, his neck was met with Brian's hand which squeezed very, very lightly.  Although it was just resting there, it made Roger gasp and his cock harden fully.  “I told you to stop rushing me.  Now, are you going to do what I say or no.” Brian said in a low tone without making himself sound ridiculous.  ”Okay, f-fine. I’ll stop being impatient.” Roger said quietly.  “What was that? I can't hear you.” He tightened his hand around his throat just a little more and raised his voice.  Roger gasped at the hand being tightened.  He raised his voice as well. “I’ll stop being impatient!”

“Good boy.” He let go of his neck and let Roger get some good air.  Brian kissed his cheek in apology, even though Roger didn't care if he gave an apology or not.  “I’m going to prepare you now, okay?” Roger nodded.  “You’re not a virgin, right? I don't like treating virgins roughly.” The younger man couldn’t help but laugh at that, he was far from a virgin.  He’d done almost everything under the sun.  “Far from one.” Brian grinned.  “Okay good, I'm glad I don’t have to go easy on you.” Roger smirked at him. “Trust me, I'm just as glad.”

“You’re the most fuckable thing I've ever seen, you know that Roger?” Roger grinned cheekily, Brian just wanted to fuck his throat right then and there, leaving cum and drool dribbling down his chin.  “Thank you very much.” Brian just chuckled and nodded.  He lubed up three fingers generously.  “I’m going to shove one in now, okay?” The blonde nodded and spread his legs as wide as he could just to show off.  Brian smiled, _‘He’s too much._ ’ he thought to himself.

Brian rubbed his hole gently with his 2 of his lubed fingers, Roger wanted to put on a show so he moaned dramatically.  “Now, don't fake your noises and don't hide your real ones.  I want you, not some hooker wanting extra money.” Roger giggled breathlessly at the last part and nodded in agreement.  Brian slowly thrust one finger in, the younger boy hissed at the feeling and whined.  He grabbed at the sheets. Brian smirked at the younger boy beneath him, he was flawless.  His face was already flushed and his mouth was slightly open.  “What a tight little thing.” Brian grumbled and began to slowly pump the finger in and out, then finally added another when he thought Roger was ready.  The intrusion of the second finger made Roger moan lightly, he couldn't wait to be full of Brian’s cock instead of his fingers.  “One more, honey.” Brian cooed.  Roger wondered how he could sound so soft whenever he had two fingers inside of him.  His thoughts stopped whenever he felt the third finger enter, leaving him breathless. 

Brian curled his fingers and began to press up against Roger’s sweet spot.  Roger squealed at the feeling and was left a moaning mess as Brian began to mercilessly rub against his spot.  Brian scissored his fingers and began to curl his fingers and rub the spot profusely yet again.  Roger nearly screamed. “I’m going to cum!” Brian quickly stopped and pulled his fingers out.  Roger moaned out of disappointment and panted heavily. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, okay?” Brian got up and took out a condom from the pocket of his pants, he always made sure to bring a condom to a party so this was handy.  Brian put on the condom and lubed his cock up to make this as pleasurable as it can be for Roger.  He got in between his legs lined his cock up with Roger’s hole.  He rubbed his tip against Roger's hole to tease him a bit, and slowly thrust in.  Roger gasped and held his breath as his cock slowly entered him, filling him up completely.  Roger cried out and grabbed onto Brian’s shoulders.  He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth.  ”Are you okay, Rog? Do you need me to pull out?” Brian began to worry, Roger had a downright pitiful expression on his face and was panting while tears welled up in his eyes.  “I-I’m fine, just give me a moment and don’t move yet.” He let out in between pants.  A moment passed and Roger finally calmed down and got used to Brian’s dick inside him.  relaxing his body in the process. “You can move now.” 

Brian began to move at a painfully slow speed.  Roger was whimpering lightly and whining.  Brian groaned and began to move faster and shifted slightly, hitting his spot in the process which made Roger let out a very long and loud moan.  Brian relished in the noise and wanted to get more noises like that out of him.  He began experimenting with his thrusts, fast-hard ones, slow-hard ones, etc. Every single thrust made Roger let out glorious moans, squeals, and groans. 

Brian leaned down and began sucking and leaving bites on Roger's neck, making Roger nearly scream.  “I’m close, fuck, please Brian!” Brian groaned and gave a particularly hard thrust to the man beneath him, making Roger mewl.  “Fuck, jerk yourself off for me baby.  C’mon.” Roger obeyed and began to jerk himself off furiously.  “Fuck!” Roger screamed as he spilled all over his stomach and hand.  Brian followed soon after, pulling out and panting heavily.

“Good?” Brian said while he threw out the condom.  “Good, can I have another round?” Roger was shameless, that was the best fuck of his life and he wasn't leaving this place without another round.  He just had to have more. “Of course we can.” Brian got down on the bed and kissed him passionately, which was going to be the start of yet another round.


	4. On a Night Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger have a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ensues, light degrading and dom/sub stuff i suppose. also a very little bit of overstimulation

Roger got home at midnight, an hour later than Brian thought. As soon as he entered the door, he was met with the sight of a sleeping Freddie and John on the couch, cuddling peacefully. They had lost track of time while fucking. Brian was an absolute maniac in bed and thankfully didn’t dry out. Roger made sure he had a date with him the next day. Roger passed out almost immediately when he fell in his bed, he was exhausted and rightfully so. He was awoken the next morning by Freddie shaking him.

“Fuck, leave me alone Fred..” Freddie sighed in frustration. “Roger Meddows Taylor, we’re going to be late for work, now get up and get ready or I’ll make you you get up, and you are _not_ going to like it!” Roger grumbled curses to himself and got up. It was going to be a long day until it was finally time for his date. 

Time seemed to go by so much slower at the shop. It always did, but this time it was more unbearable. There weren't even any customers until an hour after they opened, and even then there were little to no customers. “Fred, this is the most boring day ever!” Roger complained, “I’d rather have that one guy who always yelled at me be here then have no one be here at all.” Freddie rolled his eyes. “You’re so whiney, blondie.” Roger rolled his eyes right back at him. “Oh, as if you arent any better!” He put on his best Freddie impression, which just sounded like a posh version of Roger. “Oh, Roger! This is oh so boring. Oh, Roger! My shoelaces are too tight! Oh, Roger..” Roger was cut off by the door of the shop opening and luckily not by Freddie smacking him across the face. Roger couldn’t help but gasp at who walked in. It was Brian. 

“Brian?” Brian looked at the counter and gasped in surprise, quickly walking over to the counter Roger and Freddie were at. “You work here? My father loves this place.” Brian paused and then snapped his fingers. “Oh god, you’re the one who my dad’s been talking about. You’re the blonde blue-eyed boy.” Roger looked extremely confused. “What? Oh. Oh! Your dad is the one who talks to me all the time! That’s very weird that I knew your dad before I met you. How odd.” Roger realized quickly that his dad was the man who always dressed so nicely and talked to him all the time. _‘What a nice man.’_ He thought to himself. He also just now realized how similar Brian looks to his dad. Which is funny, because he had always thought his father was cute. Freddie had always told him it was just because he had a thing for older men, but he thought Freddie had always thought he was cute too. Who wouldn’t?

“You look a lot like him.” Brian laughed lightly. “Wow, you’re _definitely_ the first person who said that.” Roger was too busy analyzing his face to care or say anything about the fact that he just mocked him. He noticed Brian’s grin. It was adorable. He had cute pointy canines which he desperately wanted to be bitten with. He noticed how Brians’s grin went down into a concerned frown. Then he spoke and it knocked Roger out of his trance. “Roger? Are you there?” Roger shook his head. “Oh, yeah. Why?” He heard Freddie chuckle from next to him. “You were just staring at him, dear.” Suddenly the bell from the door went off and Roger sighed. Of course, it had to be 4 teenagers. 

Brian’s frown deepened. “Oh, well. It seems like you have customers. I better get going. Uh, see you later?” Brian smiled somewhat at the now frowning blonde. “Yeah, see you later Bri.” He gave a half-assed smile. Brian walked out of the store somewhat fast. Once he left he looked at Freddie and slowly put on a grin and leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

“Do you think he likes me, Fred? In a love-love way?” Freddie smiled at him and chuckled a bit. “I feel like he might. I mean, he seemed pretty upset when he had to leave.” As girly as it was, Roger felt like he had to squeal. He bit his lip to keep back any noises to escape. “Oh god Rog, you’ve fallen quite hard haven’t you?” Roger rolled his eyes. “Maybe.” He grinned at Freddie, Freddie grinned as well. “Well, it seems like we’ve both become lovesick fools, hm.” Freddie teased.

Hours passed and It was finally time for Roger and Brian’s date. He had arrived at Brian’s house with 2 bottles of wine and 4 condoms in the pockets of his pants, just in case. He was even dressed nice. Well, he was dressed in what he had was the nicest. A white button-up long-sleeved shirt and black corduroy pants. Brian finally opened the door, revealing that he was dressed nice too. He thanked God in his head for not being the only one who dressed nicely. “Come in, Roger.” Roger quickly got on his tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips. Brian smiled. “You're sweet, now come on and get in here.” Roger giggled, he hoped as time went on he would become more demanding. Roger walked in and put the bottles of wine on the coffee table in front of the couch. “You didn’t have to bring wine, I already have some.”

“Well, maybe I wanna get shit faced!” Brian chuckled and shook his head. “You better not get drunk, I want to have an actual date with you. I don’t want you getting drunk.” Roger got butterflies in his stomach, Brian had to fancy him romantically, even if they just met. “Aw, Brian cares for me.” Brian ruffled his hair, earning a squeak and a frustrated _‘hey!’_ from the blonde. “Yeah, I do. Now come on into the kitchen, I made pasta for us. It’s not fancy, but I worked hard on it.” Roger couldn’t help but smile. “You’re really cute.” Brian felt his face grow hot from the compliment. “I don’t think so, but thanks.”

From that moment on, Roger and Brian’s date began. They ate, chatted, and drank wine. Roger and Brian had figured out that they shared the same sense of humor, that they’re 2 years apart, and even though it hadn’t been addressed, they figured out that they were madly in love with each other. Even if they haven’t known each other for that long. They just knew it. The way Brian looked at Roger as he spoke and the way Roger laughed at Brian’s jokes said it all. 

After an hour-long talking session, They finally made their way to Brian’s bedroom. They fell on the bed making out passionately, Brian’s hands were tangled in Roger’s hair and Roger was tongue fucking his mouth. He had to show a sign of dominance eventually. Brian whimpered and slid his hands from his hair and grabbed his ass. Roger pulled away quickly and grunted. “Brian, I need you. Please.” He was panting lightly and his face was flushed. It was a delicious sight. He couldn’t say no to a face like that. “Of course.” 

They took their clothes off and Brian prepped Roger quickly but well enough, of course. Brian put on a condom and lubed up. “Don’t hold back, okay Brian? Also, don’t be scared to degrade me. I have a big thing for degradation.” Brian nodded. “If you don’t like it, you make sure to tell me, okay? I don’t want to make this unpleasurable for you.” Roger smiled at the last part. “Yes, Brian.” 

“Okay, get on your hands and knees.” Roger nodded and did so fast. “Eager to get fucked, aren’t you.” Roger bit his lip and nodded. He yelped at the sudden smack on his ass. “When I ask you something, you better fucking answer. A nod is not an answer, and I want you to say yes sir or no sir.” Roger nodded but quickly corrected himself. “Yes sir.” Brian smirked. “Good boy.” Brian patted his butt. “Now, let’s try this again. You’re eager to get fucked, aren’t you.” Roger felt himself blush. He sighed shakily, “Yes sir.” Brian rubbed his ass. “I know you are. Now, let’s get to business.” 

He quickly got in position. He rubbed his hole teasingly with his cock for just a second, and before Roger could complain he thrust in slowly. Brian groaned at the feeling of his cock inside Roger’s silky and tight heat. It was heaven, maybe even better. “Fuck, still so tight after last night.” Roger whimpered and teared up. Brian began to go at a good pace but not hitting Roger’s prostate. Roger whined. “C-C’mon, Bri..” He stopped himself, “I mean, sir.” Brian smirked and grabbed onto Roger’s hair and pulled. Roger let out a high pitched cry in return. Brian changed his position slightly and successfully began to hit Roger’s prostate occasionally. The feeling of Brian inside him, his cock hitting his prostate, and his hair being pulled made Roger scream. He was letting out loud, whiney moans each time Brian hit his spot. It was music to Brian’s ears. He began to go harder and faster, basically pounding the boy. Roger felt like he was going mad.

“Fuck, you like being fucked nice and hard like the slut you are?” Brian let out in between his pants. “Yes, oh _god_ , yes! Yes sir!” He rasped out. He was loving Brian’s roughness. “I’m so close!” His voice cracked. Brian moaned long and loud. Roger’s dick was leaking and was an angry red from being untouched. “Fuck, cmon. Cum for me, Rog.” Brian began to jerk off Roger’s weeping cock and he slightly changed his position and began pounding at his prostate with almost every thrust. Brian filling him so well and completely, his cock being touched, and his spot being pounded was too much and Roger came with a sob, tears running down his cheeks. Brian followed just shortly afterward with a loud groan. Roger collapsed onto the bed after Brian pulled out. He was a mess, but a beautiful mess in Brian's opinion.

Roger felt himself being flipped over and Brian's hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking him again. "B-Brian! I c-came already!" Roger cried out, squirming and trying to get away from his touch but he loved it. He was wondering how the hell he knew about his thing for overstimulation, but he was happy he somehow figured it out. "Too bad. You're cumming again." Roger sobbed and somehow came again in just a few more seconds. Brian finally let go of his cock and wiped his hand on the bedsheets. "Good boy." 

Brian threw away the condom and somehow got Roger up and changed the sheets. Roger was shaking and exhausted, It’s been a long time since he had sex that good. Brian quickly went and got 2 wet and cool washrags and cleaned Roger and himself up. After that, they quickly cuddled on the bed. “Thank you.” Roger grumbled. “Thank you for what?” 

“For giving me a damn good time.” Brian giggled lightly. “It’s not a problem at all.”


End file.
